piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koleniko
Koleniko was a crew member serving aboard the Flying Dutchman under the command of Captain Davy Jones around the time of the search for the Dead Man's Chest. He served as the ship's primary navigator and kept order on the ship alongside Jimmy Legs and Maccus.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide p66 "Davy Jones' Crew" Biography At some unknown point in his life, Koleniko became a member of the Crew of the Flying Dutchman under Captain Davy Jones. As with Davy Jones' other crewmen, Koleniko had gradually taken on characteristics of various sea creatures. Most notable of these aquatic deformities was that the right side of his face, left shoulder and arm had been fused with the spines of a pufferfish, and would inflate and deflate with his breathing. His eye had transformed into a bloated fish eye that served him well when navigating by the stars while holes and pock-marks covered the right-hand side of his face.Industrial Light & Magic: The Show: Pirates of the Caribbean 2: Head Spin: Clanker His left hand was bloated, giving the appearance of a fin, and his poncho appeared to be coated with, or may have been entirely comprised of, seagrass. It is interesting to note that despite his still relatively inhuman appearance, Koleniko was still not as monstrous or ancient looking as as much of the other Dutchman crewmembers like Wheelback or Ratlin who had fused with an entire ship's mast and had a ship's wheel embedded in their back respectively, possibly indicating that Koleniko is a relatively newer recruited crewmember. Nonetheless Jones still relied heavily on him for his navigation and combat skills. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest When William Turner Jr. appeared aboard the Scuttled ship, Koleniko was one of the first crewmembers to teleport there alongside Greenbeard, Palifico and Jimmy Legs followed shortly by the rest of the crew. The crew fought the young man, Koleniko among them while eventually Crash knocked him out. Davy Jones boarded the ship, and Turner revealed that Jack Sparrow was nearby aboard the Black Pearl. Koleniko and the other crewmen boarded the Pearl, and held back the Motley crew prisoners as Jones and Sparrow negotiated. Koleniko held a knife to Pintel's throat. .]] Later, as he and the other crewmen worked around the ship he held back Will Turner as Davy Jones had William "Bootstrap Bill" Turner punish his son. Koleniko participated in a game of liar's dice with Maccus and Clanker prior to Will Turner challenging Davy Jones, which Clanker won after Maccus incorrectly called him out, gaining ten years of service. Koleniko was, later, one of the crewmen who turned the Kraken Hammer, and was whipped by>Jimmy Legs. Following the destruction of the ''Edinburgh Trader, Jones ordered Koleniko to chart a course to Isla Cruces. Under Maccus, Koleniko and the other crewmen traveled to Isla Cruces in Jones' stead as the captain could not step on dry land. The crew discovered the Dead Man's Chest empty, and, hearing the bell tower, put two and two together and headed to the tower. However, Koleniko did not accompany them, remaining at the beach. He later saw and ambushed Jack Sparrow as he was standing next to his boat at the bay. He was knocked to the ground with an oar by Jack. The Motley crew escaped with their lives, much to the dismay of Davy Jones. Later when the Dutchman ''ambushed the ''Pearl ''off Isla Cruces, Koleniko manned the cannons and fired on Jack Sparrow's ship. The ship got away, but was soon tracked down and teared apart by the Kraken. Koleniko witnessed Jones' rage when he opened the chest and discovered his heart was not there. Koleniko remained onboard the ''Flying Dutchman up until and beyond the time when East India Trading Company assumed control of Davy Jones, his ship and its crew, including Koleniko. When the crew of the Empress was imprisoned aboard the Dutchman, he was mistaken as Bootstrap Bill Turner by Elizabeth, who was locked in the brig. Koleniko was shocked to later find Admiral James Norrington dead at the hands of Bootstrap Bill Turner and Davy Jones. He fled to the captain's cabin at Maccus' command. During the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, Koleniko remained aboard the Dutchman. He was present when Will Turner's heart was cut out.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End When Will Turner became captain of the Flying Dutchman, Koleniko reverted to human form like all the other crewmen. Whether he chose to remain in service aboard the vessel or left its crew remains unclear, leaving his final fate unknown. Behind the scenes *Koleniko was played by Clive Ashborn in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. *In the revision screenplay draft of Dead Man's Chest, Koleniko was described by having one eye. In the finished version of the film, Koleniko has two eyes like his comrades, leaving that the one who at least does not seem to have two eyes in the face is Maccus (who has one eye moved). *In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Koleniko is known as Urchinfist. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''The Journey of Will Turner!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean (film series)'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Davy Jones' crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:William Turner's crew Category:Males